How Did I Fall For You
by Why.ess.emm
Summary: A short fluffy songfic for my favorite couple Mariah and Rei.


Another story by yours truely!!!

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me!! crying The song How Did I Fall In Love With You is not mine that belongs

to the BACKSTREETBOYS.

Date: August 24, 2004

italics = song

Setting: After the second season ends.

Rei's P.O.V

0=0=0=0

I'm sitting in a plain and suddenly it just dawned on me. I love Mariah. I don't know when it happened but now I relize it. I guess

that's what happens when you grow up with a beautiful, loving girl.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

I hope I can tell her when I get home. I'll finaly see my family. The other white tigers. But most importantly her. I've always _  
_acted like I just wanted to be friends but I was just living a lie. I'm tired of thinking about you at night. I want to hold you.

Kiss you! How did you get me to be this way?

_Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

The plain is about to land in China. Words can not express how happy I am to know that I'm going to see you! The plain annoucements are now being made. I barely hear them. My mind is to cosumed in my thoughts about you. As the plain lands I look out the window seeing the lush green grass and our small homes. About twenty minutes later I'm looking for you. Seeing if you are waiting for me. The only people there are the white tigers (excluding you Mariah) and my mom. You're making me weak. Where are you?

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

It is now late at night. Although I spent the day with the guys amd saw everyone here at home, I didn't see you. Tommorow is the day when I taught you how to blade. Will I even see you tommorow? I'm hearing your voice. I see you now. You're walking up to me. A grin on your face. You whisper three words in my ear. Words that I want to tell you. I love you. You smile and slowly dissapear.

I wake up. It was only a dream.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

I wash get dress and brush my teeth. I hurried out the door running to where we're supposed to meet. Right at the lake. You were always there before me but now you are not. I'll wait all day if I have to. Even though I didn't eat breakfast.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

The sun is setting when you finaly arrive. What took so long? But there's somthing different about you. Your eyes are wet and your nose is red. Were you crying?

"Rei." you whisper." I love you."

Those are the word I wanted to hear!! Before I can say the same words to you, you say more.

"I love you but," tears run down your cheecks. I go to wipe he away but you burry your head in my chest." but I can't be with you."

You start to cry fully now. I slowly put my arms around you. I don't understand. We both fell for each other. We both love each othe. So why?....

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
_

"I'm afriad to love you. I don't want you to leave me anymore. You kept me waiting so I kept you waiting. Just to let you know how much you hurt me."

I'm shocked by your words. But then I understand you. I hug you tighter.

"I now know how you feel. You love me. And I you. I love you. I never meant to hurt you!" I tilt your face up to mine.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

You were always the one to make the first moves so you kiss me. Just a gentle kiss on the lips. That's all I need is you.

"I forgive you." you say.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

We here a grumble sound. We spread apart and we look down at my stomace.

"That's right. I forgot to eat today." I grin. You giggle.

" How did I fall in love with you?" As the sun sets. We kiss. The light putting a glow on our bodies.

_How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?_

Your stomache grumples next and we laugh.

0=0=0=0

Did you like? This was my first sonfic so please be nice. Now I need something to eat.... _  
_


End file.
